Three Simple Questions
by Ukyou-Taisuke
Summary: Zero has some questions to ask Yuuki. How will she respond? ZeroYuuki oneshot. -No flames please-


**Ok, my first Vampire Knight oneshot! Well, my first Vampire Knight anything! I fell in love with it instantly...and the idea kept nagging in my head. It was like: **_**Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag...**_** and so on and so forth.**

**No flames, please!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**

**-**

**-**

"Yuuki, can I ask you some questions?"

Kuran Yuuki turned around to look at her partner, Kiryuu Zero.

It hadn't been long since Kaname had revived her memories and declared her a pureblood vampire. Zero had begun to detest her, because his vow had been broken, and because he hadn't been able to save the only person who had accepted him. Even so, Yuuki's words had planted themselves in Zero's heart, and he was finally able to forgive her.

He couldn't bring himself to completely forgive her so-called brother, though. Kuran Kaname was a different story. He would never forgive him for turning Yuuki into a vampire, despite Yuuki's own protests. _He would never forgive him._

"What is it, Zero? You're turning red. Don't tell me – ! Are you sick? Do you need blood tablets? I have some right here..." She dug a packet of blood tablets out of her pocket and held it out to him.

Zero stared at her outstretched hand. "Uh...Yuuki..."

"You'd better go back to the dorm rooms if you're feeling sick! I can take care of the annoying fans myself! I'm an experienced prefect as well, you know!" Yuuki kept ranting, still holding the packet of tablets. "Now hurry up and take the packet!"

"Yuuki, I have my own. You can keep those. And I'm perfectly fine. I just wanted to ask a question. Don't freak out on me, unless you want to see _me_ freaking out just because you are." Zero closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face.

It was Yuuki's turn to blush and turn red. "W-well, I can't help it if I'm worried! It's just my nature!" She looked questioning at him. "You had a question, didn't you? Ask away."

Zero looked away. "Um...that's..."

Yuuki looked at him impatiently. "Hurry up and ask! The fans are going to be here any minute!"

_It'll be too rushed if I ask now,_ he thought. _I'll ask her tonight._ "Forget it. Meet me at my room tonight," he ordered, walking to the Night Class' gate.

"Wait, Zero! WOA – !" Suddenly Yuuki was trampled by a bunch of love-struck girls, heading to meet the Night Class.

Yuuki dusted herself off and blew her whistle loudly. The shrill sound quieted most of the girls population.

Then, the gates opened, and out came the good-looking group. The noise started again.

"KYAH! Kaname-senpai!"

"Aidou-senpai, you're SO cool!"

"Kain-senpai! Look over here!"

"Shiki-san!"

Aidou, as usual, was waving happily to all his fans, making them swoon and giggle. "How are you girls going today? Ahaha..."

And Kaname, like every single day, placed his eyes on his dear sister, Yuuki. He smiled gently when he saw her clumsy attempts of holding back the fans. "Good work today, Yuuki. Don't get hurt."

Yuuki flushed and bowed. "H-hai!" _Onii-sama..._ she thought miserably in her mind.

As soon as she stood up straight, she felt a dangerous aura from behind her. And the best thing to do in this kind of situation...was to run.

-

-

Zero waited in his room silently. And a knock was heard on the door. "Zero! I'm here."

"Come in." Was his subtle answer.

Yuuki peered into the dark but clean room and shut the door behind her. "The question?"

He nodded. "Yuuki...did you really mean it when you said you'd protect me?"

Yuuki's eyes softened. She put her arms around Zero. "Of course. You're my best friend, Zero."

He bit his lip. "Do...do you love Kuran Kaname?"

Yuuki thought hard about this. "...No."

He looked at her carefully and saw the truth shining in her red eyes.

"I used to, you could say. But after learning that he was my brother, I...I don't think I can love him anymore. He may love me still, but I don't think I'd be able to return his feelings anymore." Tears slowly slid down her face.

Zero relaxed at this and put a hand to her cheek. Yuuki didn't move.

He leaned his face closer to hers and wiped the tears off her face with his thumb.

"I have one last question."

Yuuki didn't answer. She couldn't. She was too mesmerized by Zero's touch.

"Would you...be willing to love me...?"

Yuuki widened her eyes as more tears spilled. Zero's thumb ran over her face again. She gasped slightly and reached her hand up to his face.

"...Yes."

And at this, Zero crushed his lips against hers, and Yuuki forcefully returned the kiss, moaning slightly.

And Zero smiled. This was what he had been waiting for.

-

-

**I'm not sure if it was too good...Since this is my first Vampire Knight oneshot. Tell me if you liked it or not!**

**Ukyou-Taisuke**


End file.
